


The Sexual Education of WIlliam Gorski

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dry Humping, Foreplay, M/M, Psychic Sex, Sense8 sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is inexperienced with men, Lito and Wolfgang decide to take him under their wing and teach him everything their is to know, first hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexual Education of WIlliam Gorski

          The summer sun drifted lazily in through dirty windows, mottled light dancing across the hardwood floors. Will Gorski was on his couch, clad only in sweatpants proudly bearing the Chicago police logo on them and an undershirt. He’d stayed inside all day trying to beat the heat, and when TV and books and everything else had failed to distract him, he’d turned to porn.

          Alas, even that wasn’t getting him going, so he sat there, making a dent in his cushions and letting his head loll backwards, eyes closed. He sat there for quite a while, until he felt a hand on his chest.

          He’d long since gotten used to this, to the way Lito liked to let him know he was there. The other man was always touching him, touching everyone in the cluster. He’d seen him with Hernando, even Daniela, and it was always the same. Fingers brushing over your neck, your thighs, your arms, whatever his smooth hands could reach easily.

          Smiling shyly, he whispered hello, but kept his eyes closed. Part of him was embarrassed that he hadn’t turned the porn off the television, especially since it was bisexual porn. A slight blushed tinged his cheeks a ruddy pink.

          All his life Will had thought of himself as straight, but ever since learning of his clustermates, his fellow sensates, he’d been questioning that conviction strongly. They’d already fucked a couple of times, and while the first had left him breathless, shorts tight and sticky, he’d tried to ignore it. But that same hunger licked at his insides the same way Lito licked into his mouth, and so often when he was bored, or horny, or stressed, Will had found himself drifting off, visiting Lito, or Wolfgang, Riley of course too.

          Riley was different though, it always felt like it meant something with her, like if he kept it up things would change between them. Lito and Wolfgang offered only comfort, solace and sex and freedom. In a different time he thinks Riley could have offered that as well, maybe would if he pressed it, but he would never do that. Doesn’t want to treat anyone that way.

          Lito’s fingers creep underneath his shirt, large hand spread out across his abdominals. “You’ve been working hard William,” he drawls, and that accent kills Will, it really does. “It really shows,” he says again when Will makes no answer, this time whispering into the shell of his ear. His tongue flicks out to lick down his jaw and Will shivers.

          “Your body is a temple and all that, right?” Will tries, but he can already feel Lito’s fingers slithering up his chest, rubbing and flicking over his nipples until they marble beneath his skilled hands. In truth he’d never even known he had sensitive nipples until Lito had found them. Lito seemed to know just what to do to get anyone off as quick as possible, or, scarily, drag that pleasure on endlessly until it bordered on pain.

          Part of him was thankful he hadn’t endured that yet, only watched as Wolfgang and Hernando had, but another part of him, the part he still could hardly admit to, wanted to know what that was like.

          A hand stills above his heart, firm and calming, forcing Will to relax into the touch. “That is true Will. And I, the weary pilgrim, have traveled far to worship here,” he intones, and his voice dips low, filled with heat.

          Will gulps at that; Adam’s apple bobbing as he finally opens his eyes to meet Lito’s which are already trained on him. HE watches dutifully as Lito straddles him, pinning him to the soft fabric of the couch not only with his body, but the penetrating gaze the actor wears so well.

          “Will, can I ask you something?” he says, voice quiet, private.

          “Yes,” Will replies dazedly, because at the moment his mind is a bit cloudy from arousal.

          “You’ve never been with a man before us, have you?” he asks, fingers tracing over the curves of Will’s collarbone, leaving fire and gooseflesh in their wake.

          A shake of the head confirms what Lito had thought, and he smiles, predatory, yet sweet. Like he’ll eat Will up, but treat him so sweetly before he does.

          His lips move closer, tantalizing as they stop right before Will’s willing mouth. His head arches up, but Lito pulls back each time he tries to seal their lips. “I want to teach you William, I want to show you how men make love, how we fuck,” he breathes out, last word shaky, but filled with the sort of desire that makes Will’s toes curl and the last vestiges of his supposed heterosexuality melt away.

          nods vigorously, “please,” he says, nearly begging. Lito has hardly done anything to him yet he feels on edge already, off balance in a way only the other sensates make him. In a way only they make feel good.

          The smile Lito gives him is so endearing, so attractive, that he surges up to kiss him again, but Lito ducks out of the way. Instead, he noses at Will’s jaw, lips pressing feather soft kisses to long healed shaving scars and the remnants of this morning’s stubble.

          “We do not go straight to sex, or even to kissing Will. These things take time, your partner should be in ecstasy before your clothes even come off, you should have brought them to their knees with pleasure before bringing them to their knees to pleasure you,” Lito says in a soft voice. It’s calming, but not in a way that distracts from the sensuality of the moment.

          Will moans as Lito works down his jaw, near his ears, nibbling on the lobes and letting his teeth graze down as he angles for his neck. Those same teeth slide over the skin of his neck before clamping down. The bite is not hard, draws no blood, but it does pull a string of curses out of Will’s mouth he wasn’t expecting. Lito laughs, soft and beautiful, and lets his tongue lave over the bite, soothing it. Lips latch over that spot, sucking and worrying until Will is certain a large hickey will form.

          “You must worship your partner’s body, let your body show them what your heart and cock desire from them, how you feel about them,” Lito said, voice hushed as he swept from one side of Will’s neck to the other. He left another love bite there, a near perfect mirror, before nosing up to trace his lips and tongue down the other side of Will’s jaw. At the same time his hips began to move, slowly, but with purpose. They rocked down, just barely providing any friction to Will, not so much teasing as hinting at the pleasure to come.

          If he was being honest, Will wasn’t even sure he could speak if he tried right now. The way Lito touched him, spoke to him, quiet little nothings whispered in one ear, or breathed with heavy breaths in the other. It made something stir in him he wasn’t sure he was yet able to understand, and while it partly scared him, it also thrilled him to no end.

          Lito continued peppering his face with kisses, closest he came was the gentlest touch at the corner of Will’s mouth, never quite giving him what he wanted and craved. Despite having no touch, Will’s lips were already puffy and red, swollen from the way he’d bit at them with each new skill Lito has showed off.

          It wasn’t that he hadn’t ever indulged in foreplay, hadn’t known the joys of it, but that Lito was on an entirely different plane when it came to these things. Things were going at a glacial pace, but Will didn’t pay that any mind, only hoping they weren’t disturbed by any of the others at this moment.

          While Lito worked, his fingers had moved down Will’s chest, feeling and groping him, slow touches and strong hands working over him. He was so lost in the moment he didn’t even notice Lito getting his shirt off, not until the man kissed down his chest and sucked a nipple into his mouth.

          “L-Lito,” Will stuttered, breath whooshing out of him in a rush. He was whimpering, and it would have been embarrassing if it weren’t for the way Lito’s face blushed ever so slightly when he heard it.

          Tilting his head up, tongue flicking over his nipple as he looked through his lashes at Will, Lito smirked. “Your nipples are very sensitive, no? I noticed before, but only tonight have I had the time to test that sensitivity at my leisure.”

          Will keened at the way Lito went back and forth, nibbling at one nipple, then sucking on the other, then switching off again until Will was shaking, fingers clenched over the cushions.

          “Please Lito, please, more,” Will plead, but he found no absolution, no reprieve from Lito’s relentless, tortuously slow pleasure. His cock veritably ached in his pants, straining against the confines of his boxers. He bucked up, but Lito caught his hip with one hand, pushing him back into the couch.

          He was not the one in control here, Lito was. Will was simply a passive recipient of this pleasure, meant to take note of all Lito did to him, but he found it hard to even string two thoughts together under the assault he faced, much less commit anything useful to memory. This was all so different, even to when they’d fucked before, and despite having given up so much power in the moment, he never felt weak, only supported, cherished. It was then he realized how truly expert Lito’s skill was.

          There were words, he was sure of it, but Will didn’t hear them. “Hmm?” he murmured, blissed out already, looking up serenely at Lito.

          “Show me what you have learned Will,” the man asked, pulling his own shirt over his head.

          Will’s hands trembled as they reached out to touch, drinking him in by feel alone, fingers slipping over toned abs and a lightly furred chest. He tried his best to replicate what Lito had done to him, sure hands and warm, lingering touches mixed with words of encouragement and adoration.

          “You are doing well, such a good student William,” Lito praised him, and it made Will’s pride swell almost as much as his cock.

          Lito caught him by the back of his neck, twisting him and pressing his face to his chest, moaning as Will began to work on his nipples with fervor. “Yes, just like that. My body is your altar; show your supplication with your tongue. Bathe me in your libations,” Lito spoke in hushed tones, carding what little hair he had and stroking his cheeks.

          Fingers scratched lazily at his back as he took each nipple in turn into his mouth, Will’s shaky moans adding a pleasant vibration to the maneuver that Lito enjoyed. His head laid on Lito’s chest, breathing heavy as he felt his bulge touched through his sweatpants. The touch was brief, but he could feel himself leaking even more from only that, so when Lito’s fingers skimmed past his waistband, fingers pressing them down in the back, he lifted his hips obediently to let them be pulled off. Lito discarded his own pants while he was up, coming back to sit in his lap with only tight black briefs on.

          They accentuate his sizable bulge perfectly, and it made Will’s mouth water. He’d yet to taste another man that way, yet to have someone inside him in any way, but with the reverent way Lito was treating him, his insecurities about it were fading away quickly, like dominoes all lined up.

          Will’s eyes were locked on Lito’s cock, but the man had other ideas. Lito pressed his fingers to Will’s cheeks, tilting his head back so their eyes met once again, smiling down at him. “Open up for me William,” he breathed, the cool mint of his breath ghosting over Will’s lips.

          His mouth opened immediately, the seal completed by Lito’s own lips, his tongue coming next to invade and conquer. There was no crevice unexplored, Lito even licking over his teeth, tongue rolling and twisting against his own. He keened at the pleasure of it all, feeling every inch of skin, every part of his body, each nerve ending lighting up from the thorough attention they’d received. He was so keyed up, so into the moment of it all, that he gasped into Lito’s mouth when the man began to grind their hips together.

          There was no attempt at words, he laid there and let Lito pleasure him how he wanted, surrendering completely. When the man’s hands stroked down his back, moving into his shorts and gripping his ass at the same time his tongue dominated his mouth and their cocks rubbed together, it all became too much.

          With a pitiful sob, Will came in his boxers, feeling a huge wet spot forming. Lito laughed into his mouth, continuing the slow, sensuous motions of his hips and tongue as Will shook and whined at his pleasure. He felt he should be embarrassed he’d come so easily, without even being touched really, but he couldn’t find it in himself to feel anything but content and sated and happy. HE whined when, a few minutes later, Lito finally pulled away from him and stood up.

          “I think that about does it for our first lesion Will,” Lito told him, that smirk back on his lips. Will could see he was still hard, even if his dark briefs covered the wet spot from his pre-cum much better than Will’s boxers covered his release.

          Will looked up with cautious eyes, he’d not known exactly what he was in for when they’d started, but now he found he wanted Lito again, wanted Lito to maybe even fuck him, a thought he’d considered verboten as Wolfgang would put it only hours prior.

          “Don’t look so sad. We will have fun again, I still have much to teach you,” Lito laughed, clasping his hand on Will’s shoulder. “Besides, I have to make sure you keep in practice, or your newfound skills may slip.” He winked and began to gather his clothes.

          “But you didn’t cum?” Will asked, feeling a bit off that he didn’t return the favor.

          Lito swatted the idea from the air, still smiling pleasantly. “Hernando will be home shortly. We are long overdue for a good fuck, I’m sure he’ll be pleased to find me accommodating,” Lito admitted. He got dressed, leaving Will on the couch, sated and relaxed, before leaning in to give him one last kiss, words a gentle whisper on the wind as he said “don’t worry about how you came. That was what I wanted you to do.” And like that, with one last smile, Lito was gone.

          “Well fuck me,” Will said, a bit exasperated, but in a good way. He was going to have to reconsider a lot of things, but one thing he was certain of was that he wanted to learn everything Lito had to teach him.

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Author's Note:**

> So there will be more of this, although i doubt they will be as long as this chapter. I mostly wanted to challenge myself and see if I could write a fic that was almost entirely foreplay just to see if I could, but the next installments will feature more things for Lito and Woflgang to teach Will. ;D
> 
> I'm kidn fo blurring the lines of how their sex works, so mostly it just seems like normal sex, except they are appearing from nowhere. Also later it might get into how they can kind of tell things about each other and all, but otherwise its not too different.
> 
> As always, a big shoutout to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs.


End file.
